


Do not sin in course of action you may never be forgiven

by orphan_account



Series: He may never know we sin as long as we don't tell. [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Periods, Hiding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Public Humiliation, Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee' s First heat cylce Scares him, and he freaks out, what does a yellow scout-Bot do with this? Hide it of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primus burn in Unicron

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, And the hole sin and primus thing is what i was looking for so any way enjoy~

The sound of bumblebee's Constant Gulping made by a slight jump and cough, He was clearly Freaking out!

He took another Bottle of energon, trying to cover his leeking valve, He took several Deep breaths, and coughed again 

He could always say to BossBot he has a virus or something, but then Optimus would go ask him to see ratchet and Bumblebee is the last thing he wants ratchet to know about his...he doesn't fragging know what to call it!

All of this is stressing him out, he heard his Teammates a mile away they were coming back from a mission, bumblebee was shaking,  he did not want his teamates to see him like this. 

Especially Sari...

He put the energon Down, ready to head back to his berthroom when he heard, the door slide open..

'Too late to run...' Bumblebee 

Bulkhead was the first to talk "Hey little buddy you finally out of berth, Are you doing okay now? Boss said you didn't look too well."

Bee started shaking Of course he's not looking well his valve is leeking! And he swears to primus if bulkhead keeps Talking he's gonna lose it, just his luck, the rest of he team came in

Oh primus he didn't want sari to see him like this! All horny and..leeking...and a-and

A slight servo Touched his Shoulder "Hey Bee you okay?"

Bee jumped slight, "I...Uh i have to go..uhh..I need m-more rest." Bee pushed the servo off of him And slightly but fast ran to his berthroom,

Sari spoke, "What's wrong with bumblebee?" Worry in her voice bulkhead shrugged and said "Could be...he probably still needs rest."

Optimus sighed "Ratchet." 

"Yes yes, i know. "ratchet Sighed in frustration and ran off to were Bumblebee went,

* * *

 

Another, and another, These Deep breaths and constant Picking up wouldn't keep his valve calm, He didn't know what the frag to do

A knock on his door, made him silght jumpy his voice to raspy "W-...who i-is i...it?" He called out trying to calm his servos from grabbing the door , and taking the Whoever mech it was right now,

"Bumblebee." Bee froze, he gripped something tightly trying to control the over whelming pressure.

"Come, I'm gonna check you're system."

Bee was shaking violently nonononono! He did not want Ratchet to check his system he did not want to go out this door,

"Bumblebee. " ratchet Growled Frustrated "now." 

Bee was seriously gonna jump ratchet if he kept talking in Demando-Voice

He shaked his processor Slighty taking a deep breath and shakingly opening the door, "Follow me ."Ratchet said

Bumblebee follow the medic to his Room, walking to an Empty berth, and sitting down, he was shaking he did not wanna be in the Medic's office he did not wanna be here. 

Ratchet hooked his systems up to his computer, looking over everything his face dropped with shock.. he sat up slowly looking at the nervous yellow scout,

"How old are you?"

He thought. .. "12 v-vorns."

He heard Ratchet curse under his breath, he spoke "Stay Here."

Ratchet walked out of the room Fast, bumlbebee figited 

* * *

"12 v-vorns? Ratchet you gotta be mistaking that is way to young, maybe it was mistake." Optimus hesitantly looked back and fourth from Ratchets Med-quarters looking for any mechs walking by, 

Ratchet Sighed "Apparently i wish it was." 

"He's too young Ratchet.."

"I know, but what do you want me to do? Thats the way primus works."

"Not this way...not putting. 12 vorn  in danger."

Ratchet shook his head "What do you want me to do?" He argued 

"Something, anything, to get this Cycle to stop ratchet! He could get in danger, "

"I know! I'm thinking!" Ratchet growled in frustration 

"Go back to bee, tell him He has three days off, and the only Missions he has is with you or me, no solo, or other bots for the matter, We can't let them know we have to try, we can't let him be in danger."

"Alright. Alright..what about teh others? They know something is up."

"Tell them Bee's not that well," optimus Suggested 

Ratchet nodded heading back to His Office.

* * *

Bumblebee was asleep when ratchet went back, ratchet smiled a bit, the soft Snoozing from the young scout,

But then sighed "Too young to innocence.  Dear primus help us." He sent a small prayer then walking to Bumblebee picking him up and dropping him off to his berthroom.

* * *

It was moring when bee Woke up, he somehow was in his own Berth,

Bee shook his head and got up, but stopped when he noticed the big puddle. O-of...he didn't even wanna say it, he got up slowly he headed to the bathroom to clean himself off, he .

He went to the Rec room, and got some energon..he..he felt wet again...he didn't wanna look down..but he did..He ...he froze..W-what w-what was this? He thought ir was all on the floor, he ran quickly back to the showers, and ran to his room, he was lucky he got a private bathroom, but He never used it he always used the Others..

He was shaking again and he was wet, he still forgot to clean up in the kitchen and his berthroom. Frag! 

Oh well...He needed to clean himself up. He got on too his private bathroom

Turning the water on hot..He sighed n contented 

He heared the click and the slide of the door from his teamates, 'They must be back.' Bee thought 

* * *

"Hey Bee~~!" Sari yelled

Silence..

"Bee where are you?" Sari Yelled again jumping off of prowl

Silence again

"He must be asleep." Prowl said 

"Lazy bones." Sari Pouted

"Uhh prowl?" Bulkhead stared at the floor were the counter is

"What now?" Prowl asked 

"Is this normal?" Bulkhead pointing to the stained energon

"What?" Prowl asked confused he walked over to were Bulkhead was looking down. 

"Bumblebee was the only one here." Bulkhead said 

Prowl looked at the stained floor in shock ,"Someone must've broken in or thats impossible tho." 

"Is anyone knowing this hideout?" The Jetwins asked

"N-" they all heard a small but loud whimper from bee's room, and they began running towards it .

* * *

"C'mon C'mon C'mon! Get off get off!" Bee groaned in frustration the stained energon on his servos werent coming off and he was already leeking more.

The click of his door slide open and prowl rushed in with his Shurkien at state "Bumble-" he froze at the site, 

Bumblebee was leeking Energon, and he was shaking 

Prowls shuriken Came down and his voice softened blocking the others few so they wouldn't see, they were still by his door anyway.

"Bee..." 

Bee was shaking "p-prowl..."

"P-please...l-leave.." bee said quietly 

"Bumblebee.  Bumblebee what happened to you?" Prowl asked coming a little closer

Prowl' s sensors detected something else.,B-bee was in h-heat..and h-his P-period..o-oh primus..

"I said leave!" Bumblebee yelled shaking violently his Body curled in to a ball.

"Bee, what...tell me what's wrong!" Prowl protested

Bee shook woth fear, and rage "P-prowl, if you don't l-leave I-i-ll I'll ooffline you!" And he met it..

Prowl took two steps back..

"Bee."

Bumblebee looked up with guilt, and Fear he started leeking with tears  "I-i'm Sorry." 

Prowl sighed, walking to bee and silghtly hugging him "D-don't Be."prowl said 

"I-i just want this to stop..w-why d-does p-p-primus hate me?"

Prowl's spark ached for bee,

He does not know what primus is ths this to a 12 vorn...

He does not have the answers.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Precaution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized Chapter 1 sucked..too many Grammar mistake just so you know. i meant "The." Not "Teh." And i meant "Bumblebee" not "Bumlbebee." So anymore grammar mistakes sorry f it was confusing!

"Bumblebee? " a voice spoke

Bumblebee jumped slightly His optics Blurry, he shaked his head "Bumblebee. "  that voice said again a little softer tho

Bumblebee bit the bottom of his lip, he started Shaken violently again,

"bumblebee!" Prowl yelled 

Bumblebee Looked up, and jumped back slightly looking Around he was in his berthroom, "A..are you okay?" Prowl asked bee nodded slightly 

"Bumblebee...Why didn't you tell anyone?" Prowl Looked at bee, bee hesitantly answered "I-i'm scare...-d," Bee began to shake, prowl wrapped him in a blanket, and Began to hold him 

Bumblebee whimpered 

Hiding his faceplate in to Prowl's chestplate

They stayed like this.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet Came back late, they noticed everyone in the rec room, and Everyone looked up, 

Sari spoke "What's wrong with bee?"

Ratchet and optimus looked at each other and sighed, everyone in the rec room were confused

Ratchet spoke "Bumblebee is...in a heat cycle,"

Bulkhead spoke "But isn't he too young?"

"Yes he is bulkhead, but It seema primus, is Acting like it's not."

"Well wouldn't it be better if he just found a mate and y'know?"

Ratchet and optimus Glared at bulkhead "No!" They both said

"Uuh..why not?"

"Because its not safe." Ratchet said "He could get hurt or targeted."

"Uhh...I'm still confused."

"Then stay that way." Ratchet growled

"Where's prowl?" Optimus looked around the room

Sari spoke "oh! He's with bee!"

"What! Alone?!" They both rushed To bee's berthroom leaving confused bots, and a confused sari.

* * *

_He taste sweet, really sweet...My..m-my valve is leeking again...a-and on him...I-I'm embarrassed but he just smiles at me?_

_He kisses me again, I-I'm making werid nosies...Oh d-dear P-primus..._

_O-oh...p-primus!_

"Bumblebee! " a loud growl is heard, i look up to see ratchet and Optimus,  Optimus'  drags me off Prowl, as ratchet glares and has wrench in hand 

He speaks violently "If you ever...Do something like this again, You're Spike will be ripped off and Fed to the dinobots, am. Clear?" Ratchet yelled

Prowl nodded, as ratchet got off of him he got up quick, Bee sent him a Apologetic Face, prowl understood and left, not wanting His spike ripped off 

Ratchet and optimus looked at me "Bumblebee, check up now." Ratchet said i gulped, getting up fron Bossbots grasp, i followed ratchet to the office.

 


	3. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this is going to be internally bee's pov.

I sighed,  fidigting with my digits, and looking up every now and then at Ratchet.   
"Ratchet-" 

"Don't talk." He says to me, I feel scared, and embarrassed. 

He stops from doing whatever he was doing on the computer and looks at me holding a piece of paper, i look at it confused.

"Bumblebee, did you not tell anyone this when you joined?" 

"I, uhh....I-I-"

"Bumblebee, stay here."

I nodded, As i saw ratchet  leave the room with the paper i Holded myself, as i began to shake 

* * *

  
I'm shaking, I'm cold, why is it so cold? "P-primus'." 

  
"Bumblebee. " I looked up shivering silghtly , I Saw Prowl in the door 

  
"I-i-i'm C-c-cold," i say and he comes closer,  i feel the heat from, him go onmy body shivering,

 Prowl Hugged me tightly the heat coming off him, and to me i sighed. 

"Bee.." prowl's voice was husky  
"Ratchet's going to kill you if he finds you here." I say, Cuddling more in to the warm bot, 

  
"I don't care." He said holding me tighter.

* * *

  
It felt like hours, and days before ratchet came back, Prowl left early so he wouldn't get a wrench up his Aft,   
I felt like when he left, he took my spark with him,

I got cold again when he left, "Bumblebee, do you know what a heat cycle is?" Ratchet ask me Putting the paper down 

  
I shake my head no, he sighes "Didn't you're carrier Say anything about heat cycles and such?"

  
"I-" that was close! I almost said 'I don't know my carrier, '  
"N-no." I say, ratchet looked at me confused for a Cycle  

  
"Okay, Uhh - Go to you're Berthroom."  
"O-okay." I say  
"I'll be there in a cycle."

* * *

 


	4. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im lazy on my chapters..Don't hurt me!

Shaking, cold, Hunger,  Hurting Every Breath every itch

Every move hurts, 

"Bee." Another Shaky Breath, 

_"Bee~~ Open up.~"_

N-no!

"Bumblebee!" I opened my Optics, I took a deep breath, and Looked up, my Voice caught my Throat, 

"R-ratchet..p-please." I begged, i grabbed something Tightly 

"Bumblebee-...Stop..." ratchet grabbed my servos, I whimpered And moaned

Ratchet held me, and picked me up, My valve started leeking, my legs closed together, I started Shaking, my optics feeled with Lust "P-please, R-Ratchet....-"

"No bee, I can't Do that to you." Ratchet Took me to My Bathroom,I was Hurting, shaking, everything was in pain, Ratchet turned the water on hot, "Get in Bee. "I got in i sat down only groaning in pain, 

"I'll...I'll be back..Get cleaned up Bee." 

* * *

It felt like Hours, Solar Cycles, I scrubbed, on what organics call it a scrub, I started Hyperventilating, "R-ratchet."

I heard a click from my door, I hope its Ratchet or anyone, I feel like bouncing the Mech right now that comes threw this door

"Bumblebee? " a voice spoke

Bee took a soft Breath "P-prowl." 

His bathroom door opened. 

"Bee."

* * *

 

 


	5. Wrenches

"Bee." The cyber bots Voice Gasped, 

"P-prowl, W-wait..-"

Prowl, looked at Bumblebee lust filled in his optics, Bee stood up quickly,  "Prowl, s-stop" The cyber ninja's optics trailed on Bee's frame, Bee was flushed,  his valve was leeking Lube, bee's frame was shaking

"B-bee." Prowl shakly Said

"S-stop."

"PROWL!" there was a loud Venting behind the Cyber-ninja Prowl twitched, turning around he found ratchet pissed as ever,

"R-ratchet w-wait i, i was just-" a wrench was thrown and hit Prowls Processer 

"GET. OUT." Ratchet's voice growled making bee and prowl Jump slightly, Prowl walked out, and exhaling when he got out of Bee's berthroom

'Never again.' He thought 'Never again.'


End file.
